Burning Desert
''After the defeat of Éclat de Gars Zukia returned to the group content with his defeat of the Espada. '' "Are all the Espada this weak?" asked Zukia. Michio turned towards Zukia shaking his head, "You should be glad it was just 7th Espada and not someone higher up in ranking" he said. "You're right Ichiro wasn't as lucky as I was" said Zukia calmly. The group looked at him puzzled. "What happed Captain?" asked Umi with concern in her voice. Zukia sighed, "Ichiro fought the 5th Espada in the human world, he managed to beat him but his Bankai ended up being his downfall." he said. "The group fell silent as Zukia picked as his ears as if nothing was wrong."So...So... So how did you find out?" Umi asked as tears started to form underneath her eyes. Zukia explained that he could communicate with his pet crow Karasu with telepathicly. As Umi began to cry Michio pulled her in close reassuring her that everything would be ok, "Don't worry Umi-cahn he gave his life to protect everyone, he died the way a warrior should". Umi's tears soaked Michio's robe but it didn't bother him at all. Keiji and Ren slowly walked away while everyone was caught in the moment. "Why are we leaving captain?" asked Ren energeticly. "For one reason I can't stand Zukia and second we have a mission; to eleminate thae Espada" said Keiji in a cold voice. Keiji began to think to himself as Ren walked beside him, they walked farther and farther until they couldn't see the others and then stoped. "Someone is watching us.....Show yourself now coward!" demanded Keiji. Out of nowhere a hooded man appeared. "So you're the trash thats been walking about the desert" he chuckled. "Guess I will just have to take you out before the other Espada show up" said the man in a cocky voice as he approached Ren and Keiji. Ren attempted to draw his zanpakuto but Keiji stoped him, "Ren put it away, I need some fun so let me kill this trash and you can have the next one". Ren happily agreed and steped backwards as Keiji drew his zanpakuto. "It's been awhile since I used my shikai but I guess it won't bother me" Keiji said in a cocky voice. "You obviously don't know who or what you are dealing with do you?" said the man, without warning the man drew his sword and fired a laser at Keiji knocking him backwards. "Shit!" cried Keiji. "I'm 10th Espada Blanca NuVera here as your executioner and that my friend was a warning shot, now release your sword" said Blanca. Keiji regained his composure and started to laugh, "You're dealing with the Captain of the 6th Division and you just signed your own death sentence how pitiful". Blanca didn't seem to be worried about Keiji's trash talk and proceeded to fire another laser which made a huge explosion upon contact leaving part of Keji's uniform torn. Keiji was injured but not critically he just brushed himself off and stood there. "Well, well, well, you aren't as pathetic as you look" laughed the Espada he clenched his sword and jumped in the air, "Try this" he said. Blanca launched several larger laser blast from the sky each one hitting the ground with a massive explosion. Blanca laughed to himself as he thought he had defeated his oponent but felt a cold chill, he turned his head only to be shicked to see that Keiji stood right behind him unharmed. "I admit those blast were quoite strong form a little rat such as yourself.... However you are still a worm and I'm still an Eagle" said Keiji in a threatning voice". "The water flows down the creek the fox plays in the fields, those who they bow to are our and their king" said Keiji, his sword zanpakuto glowed and the air began to heat up. Blanca stood in awe of his opponent's Shikai. "My zanpakuto Kamui, burns with the fires of Heaven itself, you have no prayer" said Keiji as his zanpakuto had released a horde of blue flames into the sky covering everything around them. Blanca watched as the blue fire blazed around them, he was left speechless. "You should be happy, you get to die at my hands Espada" said Keiji, he smiled and closed his eyes as the flames danced around him. Back | Forward Category:Second Coming of Aizen Arc Category:Chapters